The Reporter and The Athlete
by NaleyWriter23
Summary: Haley James, a sportscaster, thinks all professional athletes are arrogant. Nathan Scott thinks female reporters are brainless. Will they prove each other wrong?
1. Chapter 1

School finally ended, and I thought once I was home I'd have more time to write… unfortunately, that is not the case. But I was able to sit down tonight and crank this out (it was an idea I've had in my head forever and needed to write it before I completely forgot.)

It's not finished because I was too eager to post it. It's probably going to be a two parter. There's no way I can make this a multi-chap fic. It was originally going to be a really long one-shot, but it will read better broken into halves.

Hopefully by next week I will write part two, and then I will get back to writing Halo. Thanks for sticking with me. xo

. . . .

Haley James was the epitome of nervous; she just hoped it wasn't obvious. The tips of her navy blue heels were a mere inch away from touching the edge of the freshly painted brim of the Spectrum Center Arena basketball court, where the Charlotte Hornets were seconds from winning their first game of the season.

She watched wide eyed— along with the rest of the quarter million spectators— as second year rookie Nathan Scott made a fast break down the court and to the basket. He jumped graciously, almost as if he was flying, and dunked the orange ball through the net just as the final buzzer cut through the eruption of deafening screams.

She stood stunned, almost forgetting the reason why she was there— until the camera man beside her gently nudged her past the press line.

"You can do it, Haley."

The twenty-three year-old, honey blonde reporter gulped a hard breath, hoping the bundle of nerves lodging in the depths of her throat would disentangle, but the result was futile.

It was her first live interview ever; the fiery nerves were a given.

The court was complete pandemonium. Throngs of players and people from the media hopelessly huddled around Nathan Scott, the player who had scored the final winning shot against the Miami Heat. Haley knew she had to get in there before it was too late.

Using her petite frame to her advantage, she pushed past the towering athletes, and ducked in-between any open space she could find. There, just under the basket, she could see number 23, receiving a series of fist bumps from several of his teammates.

She smiled, feeling the anticipation buzzing through her own bones. This was what she lived for.

"Ready, Gary?"

The videographer finally caught up behind her and nodded. Haley took one last glance at her appearance and plastered on a smile. She was ready.

"Here come the masses," Nathan heard his teammate, Tony Battle shout over the commotion surrounding them on the court. He was so caught-up in the celebration that he failed to remember the obligatory interview all MVP's were to give at the end of each game. It was always quick, but apparently important. TV stations always competed to see who can get to him first. A cocky smirk slid between his lips, ready to ham it up in front of the cameras.

Turning slightly, Nathan's smirk faltered slightly. The reporter in front of him was unrecognizable. Granted, it was only his second year playing for Charlotte, but he definitely would have remembered her.

She was short— probably around 5'4, but looked even tinier than that compared to the players around her. He swept his blue eyes appreciatively over her thin, yet curvy body. Her cleavage was no where near as unprofessional as so many other female reporters displayed. The curves were shown just enough to have Nathan want more and he couldn't help but grin at the way her navy blue t-shirt dress clung so fittingly to her skin.

Yeah, he decided, she was hot. More than hot, dare he think it. She was beautiful. Especially that shaky smile she was giving him. But still… this was basketball, and he took his job far too seriously to be interviewed by just another mindless bimbo. Nathan Scott had given many interviews in his day, especially while playing at Duke University, and during that time he found out one thing: the women who interviewed him knew absolutely nothing about basketball.

He sighed softly, wanting to get the damn thing over with so he could go out and celebrate with the boys. The last thing he wanted right now was to listen to some chick pretend to know what she was saying, all while fawning over him. He was so sick of it.

"Nathan Scott, do you have a second?" Haley tried to keep her hand still and wrapped it around the microphone. This was it… her first live interview. She prayed he wasn't going to be another brainless, vulgar athlete.

He glanced briefly at the video camera and smirked, "Sure."

"I'm Haley James with Charlotte 5 News. Congratulations on the big win. First of the season!"

His cocky smirk slowly transformed into a gentle, genuine grin. Haley's wide smile was even more beautiful up close, and he detected a hint of pink painted on her lips and cheeks. Those deep brown eyes held his gaze captive as he felt himself sinking further, but quickly shook his head to remain focused.

"Yeah, thanks."

Haley cleared her throat and gave him a congratulatory smile. The camera was rolling, and they were live. In the earpiece she had hidden behind her wavy hair, she could hear the network's producer mumbling nonsensical directions. It was all in her hands now.

"The assist from Tony Battle during the first half when you scored on Chris Bosh was incredible. I mean, you and Battle seem to have such a refined chemistry on the court. Is that natural or something you've worked on?"

Nathan blinked with surprise. He certainly wasn't expecting her first question to be so… professional. Most interviewers, especially the females, would ask basic, unrelated questions like 'how do you feel right now?' or 'what were you thinking after you missed the free-throw?'

He'd always give the same version of an answer, in between throwing his signature smirk. Back at Duke, he'd even stick around and see if the busty interviewer from ESPN was better in bed than she was at her job. As gorgeous as this Haley James was, Nathan knew he couldn't go there. He needed to clear his bad rep and focus on his career, and screwing the new reporter on opening night was not a way to clear his name. Plus, as he studied her further, she didn't seem like the type to do that either.

He almost forgot to answer. He was too busy staring at her damn smile that he swore could light the entire stadium with just one flash.

Haley waited expectantly and pushed the microphone closer to Nathan. If she were being honest, part of her fraying nerves was due to his close proximity. She'd been following his basketball career since he played for Duke, but would never actually admit it considering she went to his rival school; UNC Chapel Hill.

Still, she knew a good basketball player when she saw one, and Nathan Scott was it. It was unfortunate he was rumored to be an arrogant asshole, but Haley always believed in forming her own opinions. It was difficult but she didn't want to be influenced by outside sources. If working in the media taught her one thing, it was to never believe what you hear. She was eager to see first hand how Nathan Scott acted. She heard the rumors. He was hot… of course he got all the women. She just hoped he wouldn't objectify her on live television.

"Honestly, uh, Battle and I have always just worked well together. I think it's a little bit of both, you know? We naturally learn from each other, and overtime we were able to cultivate certain transitions. But, in the end, it all comes down to knowing what's gonna work best in the moment."

Haley nodded, enthralled by his answer. So maybe he wasn't as selfish as people thought he was. She smiled secretly. She didn't know him and she probably never would, but the look in his eyes told the story of a thousand words; basketball was his passion and she loved being able to document that.

"What're you expecting for the rest of the season, Nathan?"

The cocky smirk made another appearance as Nathan wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand, "We're just gonna keep fighting. Today wasn't an easy game, but we worked hard and we're going to keep working hard. I expect to keep coming out on top and leading the team best I can. It'll take a lot of collaboration but I fully believe we have what it takes."

Haley turned back to the camera and smiled. Nathan felt his knees buckle and decided it was from dehydration— not from the cute newscaster.

"Thank you, good luck this season," she spoke softly, "Back to you, Dave."

Randy gave her the signal they were no longer on air and lowered the camera off his shoulder. Haley was about to follow, but stopped when she heard Nathan call out.

"Yes?"

"Uhm, I have a question."

She blew out a deep breath. Maybe the rumors were true. A frown pulled at the corner of her lips. She didn't know why, but that disappointed her. Haley was so sick of professional athletes thinking they were entitled to everything. She was sick of their sleazy pick-up lines and crude gestures. It was hard being a girl in sportscasting; the guys always treated her like she was either completely incompetent or like she was a stripper. Both sucked.

"Will you be here every game?"

Haley's teeth sunk to her lower lip, "Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering," he shrugged, feigning nonchalance. "Though, I must say, I'm impressed."

"About what?"

"I thought you were going to be just another pretty reporter, but I was wrong," he smirked.

Haley arched her eyebrows, almost challengingly. "Oh?"

"It's a good thing," he mumbled, "I mean, it's refreshing."

She chuckled softly, "Just doing my job."

"Well, you're good at it."

She bit her lip, hiding her grin, "I guess I was wrong, too."

"About what?"

"I thought you were going to be just another brainless, arrogant jock."

Nathan laughed, "Touche, Haley James. Touche."

. . .

"Hey man, guess who's here?"

Nathan looked up from his locker and threw a sideways glance towards Tony. "Who?"

"Your girlfriend."

He furrowed his eyebrows. Tony knew he didn't have a girlfriend.

As if sensing his friend's confusion, Tony chuckled, "You know, that reporter chick from last week. She's doing pre-game interviews. Better suit up."

Nathan felt his cheeks flush, "She's not my girlfriend," his voice came out in a muffle as he pulled his shirt over his head, now standing shirtless.

Tony reached out and playfully swat Nathan's bicep, "not yet, at least."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he denied, watching a knowing smirk slide between Tony's wide lips.

"You totally have the hots for her."

"Scott has the hots for someone? Who?" Devon Fox, another one of Nathan's teammates joined in after having just walked into the locker room.

A groan tore from Nathan's lips, "No one."

"Bullshit," Tony interjected, "I saw the way you were looking at her."

"Who?" Devon asked again, getting closer.

"That reporter girl from Charlotte 5 News."

"Oh damn, yeah, she's hot!" Devon slapped Nathan's back, and a few other players started hollering.

"She's got one fine ass."

Nathan didn't know why but that comment irked him. His fists involuntarily balled and he attempted to calm the rage flowing through his blood.

"Did you tap that, Scott?"

Nathan's jaw clenched, "No," he grit. "It's not like that. Nothing happened."

"Oh, good, then I can get in on that," Tim Smith smiled wickedly, and Nathan was a mere two seconds away from punching him straight in the face; he wouldn't even have cared if he was benched this game.

"Haley's not like that, Tim. Back off."

Tim snickered and held his hands up, mocking surrender. "Okay, dude, I get it. She's yours. Sorry."

Nathan rolled his eyes. Sometimes his teammates were idiots. He just wanted to be left alone. Sure, Haley was easily the most beautiful woman he's ever laid eyes on, but that didn't mean guys could talk about her like she was a piece of meat. She was more than that.

His heart started racing. Was Tony right? Was she really coming in the locker room?

"Shit," he mumbled below his breath. Why was he suddenly worried? She was just a reporter. Nothing more, nothing less. Okay, an insanely hot reporter, but that was it.

He reached onto the shelf of his locker and grabbed his water bottle, taking a long chug from it, hoping to calm down. He couldn't let his mind blur simply because of a beautiful smile and a girl who finally knew what she was talking about when it came to basketball. No.

Nathan needed to focus on the game. Winning; that was what mattered.

"Hey, twenty-three."

And just like that- with the utterance of one simple word- all thoughts of basketball flushed from his mind. He turned, smirking at the sight of Haley, dressed in black skinny jeans and gray blazer jacket. Her honey blonde hair was swept up in a neat bun that had Nathan itching to undo it so he could run his fingers through her soft curls.

"Haley James, Charlotte 5 news," he smirked. "How're you?"

"Good!" He watched her smile stretch over those pink lips, "Great, actually. My boss loved our interview last week and asked if I could do a pre-game segment. Do you mind?"

"Not at all," he momentarily forgot he was standing shirtless until he detected Haley's far-off gaze, staring directly at his chiseled stomach. Chuckling quietly, Nathan threw her a charming smile. "Anything for my favorite reporter."

"Huh?" Haley knew he said something, for his voice resounded through her ears, but she was in a trance. Nathan Scott was undeniably sexy.

 _Dammit_ , she inwardly chastised. _You're here to work, not gawk at his amazing body._

He laughed and threw his jersey over his torso, hiding his perfectly abs from view. Haley blinked, finding herself back in reality and blushed. This was so unlike her.

"I just said I'd do anything for my favorite reporter," he reiterated.

Haley playfully rolled her eyes, inwardly hoping the redness on her cheeks wasn't too obvious. "Oh, please. This is coming from the guy who insulted me last week."  
Nathan's jaw dropped, mocking hurt from her insinuation, "I did not!"

"Did too," she crossed her arms over her chest, further displaying her already ample cleavage, leaving Nathan grabbing for his water bottle.

"If anything, I thought I complimented you," his eyebrows raised expectantly, silently challenging her own playful glare.

Their flirty banter was palpable; it was nowhere near inappropriate, but both knew they should be careful not to venture into dangerous territory.

Haley was used to being hit on by players- albeit it was usually innocent, and she would innocently feed into it, but Nathan was different. He was charming, but not in a 'I'm-trying-to-get-into-your-pants' type of way. He had yet to go too far. It was playful, and though she'd never admit it outloud, her heart matched the beat of a steady bass whenever he'd flash that crooked smirk at her.

As for Nathan, Haley was refreshing. Most women fell at his feet, practically worshipping the ground he walked on, and as expected with almost every eligible, attractive, bachelor, he used to love it; until it got old. And it got old quick. He liked how Haley challenged him. She didn't buy into his bullshit, and that was immediate upon first notice. She was strictly business, but Nathan liked the idea of finding out what was beyond the microphone and cameras.

"How? You said you thought I was just another pretty reporter. I took offense to that, you know. It undermined me." Her voice was teasing, but the words were true.

Nathan frowned, "Haley, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it like that. I mean, you are really pretty- beautiful, actually- but most of the women who've interviewed me really had no idea what they were doing and ended up making _me_ look stupid. I guess I was just surprised, that's all."

Haley nodded slowly, trying to ignore the fact he called her beautiful. "I get it. Back when I reported in college, the players made me feel worthless because I was a girl. Or they'd hit on me and make vulgar comments," she flippantly waved her hand, "but it made me feel inferior and I hated that."

"Did you really expect me to be that type of guy?"

She sighed, "Honestly? I heard rumors about you but I tried not to let it affect my work."

"I'm not- I mean, I was, but I swear I'm not like that anymore," Nathan quickly interjected. His stomach burned when Haley admitted she knew about his playboy reputation. If anything, he was a playboy in high school and college, but once he got to the pro's, he straightened right out.

The women who worked in the media always bragged about hooking up with him, even if it wasn't true. Mostly, Nathan would smile flirtatiously and they'd misconstrue it as something more. The next day, he'd read some stupid blog about how he brought her back to his place for the night, when he very well knew he went to bed alone. So yeah, he hated the media, but Haley was different. Different good.

"I know," she gave him a soft smile. "But trust me, your comment was innocent compared to what some other guys have said and done."

He ticked his jaw, imagining some grimy player with his hands all over her ass. "I'm sorry you have to go through that."

Haley shrugged, "it's part of the job, I guess."

"It shouldn't have to be," he mumbled quietly. Yes, he had flirted with plenty of female sportscasters, but it was always innocent. He'd never go so far as to make them feel uncomfortable… he wasn't one for sexual harassment; it was always consensual.

"Thank you, Nathan. And hey, I'm sorry for saying I thought you were going to be a cocky, brainless jock. You're not. I've just had bad experiences and sometimes it blurs my perception."

"How about we have a fresh start?" Nathan smirked, holding out his hand for a shake. Haley giggled softly and grasped his larger hand, both pretending not to feel the sparks igniting between their interlocked palms.

"I'd like that. Hi, I'm Haley James. Charlotte 5 News."

"Nathan Scott, number 23 for the Charlotte Hornets."

"Ready for today's game?" She asked, setting up the recording equipment.

Nathan blew out a heavy breath. He was actually really nervous. The Hornets were playing their rivals, and their coach had placed a lot of pressure on the team to do well.

"Are you asking as a reporter or in general?"

"Depends," Haley giggled again, "does your answer change?"

He nodded, "I'm nervous as hell, but I try not to show it on television. It makes me look weak."

Haley stopped fidgeting with the microphone and glanced at Nathan's piercing blue eyes that were already fixed on her. Chills crawled along her spine. "You're not weak, Nathan. You're an amazing player."

The way she said it had Nathan nearly lose his breath. No one had ever spoken to him with such sincerity. "Thank you."

"Just don't tell anyone I said so. I'm supposed to be objective here. I technically can't favor one team over the other."

Nathan laughed, "well you better be a fan of the Hornets."

"Don't worry, I am. But like I said, don't tell anyone."

"Your secret is safe with me," he grinned from ear-to-ear, loving her cute blush. "So, uh, how'd you get into basketball anyway?"

Haley looked up from her notebook and laughed, "Aren't I supposed to ask you that?"

He shrugged cutely, "I'm just curious."

She smiled, "I grew up with it. My whole family was a huge basketball fan. More so college than NBA, but my brother played in high school and I used to go to all his games. I completely fell in love with watching it, but I've always wanted to be a journalist so when I found out I could be a sportscaster, I couldn't imagine doing anything else."

Nathan watched her as she spoke. It was clear she was just as passionate as he was because his eyes would sparkle the way hers were. "Did you ever play basketball?"

Haley laughed loudly, "Oh, God, no. I absolutely suck. My brother got all the athletic genes. I'm only good at watching," she admitted, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I hope he got the height genes too, since you're clearly lacking," he teased.

Haley scrunched her nose, "yes, I know I'm short. That's one of the reasons I suck."

Nathan chuckled, "Was your brother any good?"

"He was," she admitted softly. Nathan studied the change in her demeanor.

"Did he play in college?"

He watched her smile falter, "Uhm no. He was supposed to play at UNC but, he uh, actually passed away in his senior year of high school."

"Oh, Haley, I'm so sorry," he voiced with concern.

"It's okay," she gave him a weak smile, "It was a long time ago. I was only 12 when it happened."

"Still, that's horrible. I can't imagine how hard it must've been."

Haley looked away from his cobalt blue eyes and studied her black boots. She didn't know why she divulged her private information to Nathan. She still barely knew him, but she just felt so comfortable around him. She suddenly wanted to spill all her secrets to him.

"Yeah, it was tough. It's part of the reason I pursued sports journalism in the first place. He was the one who told me about it."

Nathan nodded, "where'd you go to school?"

Haley coughed, "UNC."

"What was that?" Nathan hadn't heard her.

"Chapel Hill," she whispered.

"Ah, my rivalry," he shook his head, "and to think I was just starting to think we could be friends."

Haley lightly shoved him, "UNC has a great journalism school, thank you very much! Plus, everyone in my family is a Tar Heels fan."

"Too bad their basketball team sucks. We beat you guys two years in a row."

"Yeah, yeah," Haley mumbled, "but we won March Madness this year, so suck it! Your Blue Devils were out in like the first round."

"Whatever," Nathan mumbled, "we're still better."

She snorted, "in your dreams, 23."

They traded smiles, but were interrupted seconds later when Gary, the camera guy came over. "We've gotta start rollin' soon, Haley. Game's 'bout to start."

Haley cleared her throat, nodding. She felt as if she had been caught with her hand in a cookie jar. Her co-worker had just caught her flirting with Nathan. The last thing she wanted was a reputation of that type of reporter. She had to remain professional.

As if sensing her thoughts, Nathan straightened his jersey. It's not like they were doing anything like making out, but still, flirting when he should've been working could seriously mess with his game. If his coach saw, Nathan would get his ass handed to him.

The interview was short and quick and remained completely professional, but Gary grinned secretly behind the camera. It was obvious the newscaster and the professional athlete had eyes for each other.

Haley finished asking Nathan his strategy for the game, and yet again impressed him with more basketball facts from his college days.

"Did some research on me, Haley James, Charlotte 5 News?" He asked after they stopped rolling the footage.

"Please, don't flatter yourself, 23." Haley quipped. "I know everything about any NBA player on the East Coast."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Nathan muttered. "Actually, I bet you know more than me."

Gary nodded, "Haley could tell you basketball facts dating back to, like 1962."

She laughed alongside her co-worker, "it's true. My parents started drilling it into me since I was in the womb."

"And yet you still can't make a free-throw, huh?" Nathan teased.

"Maybe one day," she shrugged, "but I'll leave it up to you."

"You watching the game?" Nathan asked.

"I kinda have to," Haley laughed, holding up notepad. "Good luck, Nathan."  
He smirked, "thanks."

They parted ways- Haley to the press box, and Nathan to find the rest of the team for warm-ups, but their gazes met frequently throughout the night.

She tried to keep quiet, but couldn't help cheering after Nathan repeatedly scored; it was one of his best games in his career.

"I think you're his lucky charm," Gary commented knowingly from beside her.

Haley bit down on the end of her pen cap, chewing furiously on it. "I don't know about that."

"Haley, you know stats better than anyone. This is Scott's best scoring percentage, ever. There's no way it's a coincidence. I think he's trying to impress a certain reporter."

She felt heat rush to her face, and wished she wore her hair down to curtain her cheeks. "You're crazy," she muttered.

At that moment, Nathan sprinted by the press box, nodding towards her slightly. Haley blushed when Gary cleared his throat.

"See? He's into you, kid."

Haley chomped down on the pen cap again, needing a distraction. She didn't know what to say, so she remained silent.

"And I think you're into him, too." Gary continued in a hushed whisper.

"And again, I think you're crazy." Haley denied furiously.

Gary simply shrugged, "there's nothing wrong with it, Haley. I think you guys would be good together. The reporter and the athlete. Makes for a good pair, don't you think?"

Haley silently cursed her mother for passing on her infamous blush. It was a tell-tale sign of embarrassment.

"Not gonna happen, Gary," Haley replied. She always swore she'd never date an athlete again. Not after her high school boyfriend, the star player for their school basketball team, broke her heart. Plus, there was the whole ethics thing; she couldn't possibly date someone she had to work so closely with. Could she?

As if Gary had read her mind, he leaned closer, "it's technically not against any station policy. Frankly, I think you should go for it."

Haley turned, smiling slightly, "I think _you_ want to go for it."  
Gary laughed and held up his hand, showing off his wedding band. "My wife would argue otherwise."

"Well, there's nothing to go for. Just 'cause he's playing well doesn't mean he's into me."

"You're just in denial. Nathan Scott has the hots for you, Haley James. And you do, too."

She sank her teeth deeper into her lip and watched Nathan sink another three pointer. The entire arena erupted into a fit of cheers, and she unknowingly started clapping, too. She smiled giddily when he looked back and met her eyes again, smirking. That boy definitely knew his way around a basketball court, and the sweat glistening down his bulging biceps had her lips drying.

Okay, she inwardly acquiesced, maybe she did have a tiny crush on Nathan Scott.

. . .

Part two will be up soon! Thanks for reading, and I'm eager to hear what ya think!


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm amazed by all the positive feedback this story has recieved! I know I said it'd be a two-parter, but there's actually one more part after this because it's going to be a time jump/epilogue.**

 **This isn't my best writing but I had to push myself to get through this. The idea was so much better in my head and this part was really hard to put into words. Anyway, hope you like it! Let me know what you think :) Thanks again!**

. . . .

Nathan let out a deep sigh as he fell back onto the hotel bed, completely drained from the night's game against the Dallas Mavericks. He hated away games. Partly because of the long travel and being away from home— but on a deeper level he knew it was because every time he glanced at the press box, _she_ wasn't there.

Haley James, Charlotte 5 news; the subject of his every thought.

They had grown quite close over the past few months. She was at every home game, and whether or not she conducted an interview, she'd always have an article published the following day about the Hornet's stats.

At that thought, Nathan reached for the television remote and flipped through the channels. It was a long shot, since he was in Texas, he doubted they'd have Charlotte 5 News. Luckily, he was able to purchase the channel for a small fee. He'd do anything to see her.

He sat up immediately when her image filled the screen. God, she was beautiful, he thought.

Haley was giving a sports briefing at the station, and Nathan watched enraptured as she covered the brief highlights of the game. Even though she wasn't in attendance, he knew she was watching the game at work so she could discuss it with her co-workers for the evening news.

A dopey smile spread over his lips when she began arguing about a specific play. It was obvious the ref screwed up a call, working in favor of the Mavericks, and Haley was pissed about it.

"Dude, just ask her out already," Tony walked into the suite, having just come out of the shower.

Nathan reluctantly looked away from the screen and scowled, "I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's not like that."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Bullshit, man. That girl is so gone on you it's like she forgets there are other players on the team. And don't even get me started on the way you look at her. I mean, come on, Nate, you're spending our free night in a hotel room to watch her live report."

Nathan fell back on the bed, groaning. "Alright, fine, so I'm into her? She's great. She's smart, talented, funny, beautiful—,"

"I get it," Tony chuckled at the way Nathan's cheeks flushed pink, "I just don't understand why you won't ask her out."

"I don't know, honestly." Nathan replied. Had he thought about it? Only like a million times, but he just couldn't work up the nerve to ask her out. He valued their playful banter. She'd interview him and he'd crack some corny jokes, and that was it. Sometimes they'd talk before or after the game, sans cameras and microphones. They just got each other. They connected. He knew there was sexual attraction, that much was sure. They'd flirt here and there, but never dared to cross any lines. He really didn't know why, except for maybe fear. Fear of rejection.

"Well, at least consider it. You know a perfect girl like that won't stay single forever," Tony offhandedly commented.

Nathan blew out a hard breath, and decided, in that moment, he'd take the plunge next time he saw her. Tony was right. Haley was perfect for him and he'd never live with himself if he missed out on what could be the greatest opportunity of his life.

. . . . .

Nathan's nerves were on fire. The game hadn't even started yet and his skin felt like damp leather glued tightly to his skin. He paced the gym floor trying to focus on anything other than the fact he was playing his long time rival, Damien West.

Their bad blood originated back in high school and only got worse since both getting drafted to the NBA the same year.

The guy was a punk as far as Nathan was concerned. He didn't play fair. He was arrogant. And he was currently being interviewed by Haley James.

Nathan wanted to punch him square in the jaw. He watched closely as Damien leaned in to Haley, answering her questions.

He felt his stomach lurch when Damien put his hand on Haley's waist.

"You good, Scott?" Tony asked, eyeing his friend who looked as he was ready to explode.

"Just peachy," Nathan grit. His eyes narrowed when Damien smirked over Haley's shoulder, glaring at him. Even from across the court he could sense Haley's discomfort and he knew he had to do something.

Just as Nathan began to approach them, he heard Damien's crude suggestion, asking if she'd help him celebrate tonight. Haley recoiled noticeably, and took a step further away from Damien. His fingers curled into a tight fist, ready to pummel the prick to pieces.

"No need, West," Nathan interjected gruffly, "you won't be celebrating anything tonight when we crush you."

Haley turned with a grateful smile lit over her lips when she heard Nathan, and was thankful he came when he did; Damien was starting to really creep her out.

Damien scoffed, "I don't think so, Scott. I'm winning this game and Holly will be coming home with me tonight, won't you sexy?"

Before Haley had a chance to respond, Nathan stepped protectively in front of her, clenching his fists tighter. "First of all, her name is Haley. Secondly, get your filthy hand off of her waist before I kick your ass."

Damien smirked challengingly, "Cute, Scott. Looks like somebody's got a little crush."

Nathan's nostrils flared, "Just go before you regret it."

Damien chuckled, seemingly unfazed, and rolled his eyes. "I'm not afraid of you, asshole."

Nathan took a step closer but was restricted when Haley grabbed hold of his forearm. "You should be."

"Nathan, he's not worth it," he heard her whisper.

"Yeah, Nathan, I'm not worth it," Damien taunted with a menacing scowl. He then leaned close to Haley's ear and whispered, "I can't wait to see what's under that skirt," before slapping his hand over her ass.

Nathan felt something inside of him snap and lunged at Damien, grabbing hold of his jersey. He couldn't care less if he was banned from the game; all he wanted was to shred Damien to pieces. No one gets away with harassing Haley.

"I swear to God, you touch her one more time and you won't ever see the light of day again. Got it, West?"

Nathan warned as he wadded Damien's jersey against his fist, pushing him up against the bleachers, but let him go when other players started to gather around.

Damien jerked backwards, regaining balance, and pretended to dust off his jersey. His green eyes cut into horizontal slits, "you're gonna regret ever touching me, Scott," he growled lowly and walked back to his team, leaving Haley and Nathan alone.

"You okay?" Nathan asked, with concern laced through his voice.

She smiled softly, "Yeah, I'm good. Thank you. He's a real-"

"Jerk? Asshole? Dick?"

"I was going to say creep, but those work too," she giggled, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. And just like that all his anger disintegrated into thin air.

"Sorry he did that to you."

Haley shrugged, "it's okay. I'm glad you were here," she confessed with a soft blush dusting her cheeks.

Nathan smiled, "I'm glad you're here, too. I miss you when I'm at away games."

Her cheeks flushed even redder, "I miss you, too."

"Really?" Nathan didn't mean to sound like a four-year-old boy asking if he could actually eat dessert before dinner but that's the way his voice squeaked. "I mean, I just thought-"

"Really," Haley gushed. They've been talking for quite a few months, and while it was always flirtatious, it was never anything as serious as this.

Nathan shuffled his feet and smiled when Haley's soft gaze met his bashfully, "so, um, I've been meaning to ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to have dinner with me after the game?"

Haley's lips stretched wide, but glanced at the floor so he wouldn't see her blush, "Well, I would love to, but you see, I have to keep Damien's bed warm for him-"

Nathan's heart sank for a mere second but started racing again when he realized she was teasing after she started to giggle.

"I'm kidding," she grinned, "I would love to have dinner with you, 23."

He pumped his fist in victory, "Sweet! It's a date, Haley James, Charlotte 5 News."

She playfully swat him on his bicep, "You know you don't have to say that every time."

"But I like it," he smirked.

Haley laughed and wanted to puke at how girly it sounded. She was 23 years old and acted like a 13 year old around him. "What took you so long?"

"For what?"

"To ask me out," she grinned at his nervous smile.

"Uh, I wasn't sure you liked me," he mumbled lowly. "And I was nervous."  
"Aw, big bad NBA star was nervous," she teased, "but just so you know, I do like you. A lot."

"I like you a lot, too," he confessed, "I can't stop thinking about you, Hales. I've been wanting to ask you out forever but just couldn't muster enough confidence."

"So why tonight?" She asked.

"The guys kept ribbing me about it. And then I saw you talking to Damien and I was scared you'd be into him."

Haley scrunched her nose, "into Damien? Dude, never."

Nathan chuckled, "good. But hey listen, I should get back before my coach flips out. Wait for me here after the game?"

"Always," she winked, "good luck, 23!"

"Thanks," he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on her cheek. "See you later."

She watched Nathan run back to his team, already feeling herself get blissed out, completely unaware of Damien's lingering glare from across the court.

. . .

Haley was running out of things to chew on. Her nails were already bitten to their core. Between watching the close game and eagerly anticipating her date with Nathan, she was unbelievable nervous.

"Go twenty-three!" She cheered, ignoring the snide smirk from Gary. She knew she should be taking notes for her article but she simply couldn't look away from what was happening before her.

The game was tied 86-86, with less than two minutes to go. Nathan had just stolen the ball from Damien and was making a fast-break to the basket. It looked as if he were about to go for the lay-up when suddenly, Damien ran full speed ahead, ramming right into Nathan's back, causing him to tumble onto the hardwood court falling smack down on his left knee. The crack echoed through the entire stadium as everything else fell silent.

Haley jumped up from her seat and gasped in shock. Nathan didn't move from the ground, but rather, cradled his knee in fierce pain.

"That can't be good," she heard Gary mumble.

Everything after that was a mere blur. The game paused when the Hornet's doctor ran onto court to help Nathan up; he clearly couldn't walk, and had to be supported as they walked him off court so he could be taken to get looked at.

Damien was benched, or at least that's what Haley heard- she was too busy trying to find her way to Nathan. She hastily gathered her stuff, mumbled a quick explanation to Gary, and got up from the press seating.

"Where do you think you're going little miss?" A large, burly security guard stopped Haley from entering the locker room where Nathan was just carried off to.

"Oh, uh-" Haley mumbled, her cheeks flushing, "I'm with Charlotte 5 News," she fumbled with her ID card, hoping it'd gain entry.

"No press allowed. Mr. Scott is seriously injured."  
She sighed with frustration, "I'm not here for press- well, I am, but that's not why I want to see Nathan."

The security guy whose name tag read 'Jim', rolled his eyes. "Good try, but you still can't go back there. Why don't you wait around outside like the rest of the paparazzi and see if you can get a picture of someone else."

Haley huffed again, feeling her temperature start to boil. "I'm not paparazzi. I'm a sportscaster, but that's besides the point. Nathan is my friend and I just want to make sure he's ok-" she rambled.

Jim chuckled sardonically, "yeah, sure."

Knowing it'd be just about impossible to get past him, Haley accepted defeat with a hand through her hair and a soft groan. She'd have to wait to see Nathan.

. . .

Nearly three hours passed, the stadium had virtually cleared, and Haley had not moved - she sat with her head cradled in her hands, worried absolute sick about Nathan.

She hadn't heard anything; partly because it was her responsibility to investigate but she had called and told her boss it was impossible to get a quote. All she wanted was to make sure he was okay.

"Haley James, Charlotte 5 News?"

Haley looked up and rubbed her eyes, a player she recognized as Tony Battle - former shooting guard for Syracuse University- standing before her.

"Hi?"

"Hey," he smiled, "Nathan's been asking for you. He said he didn't want to stand you up, but he literally can't stand right now."

She bit her lip with anticipation, "is he okay?"

"Yeah he will be. He dislocated his knee and it'll take a while to rehab. He's out for the season but he's surprisingly okay with it."

Haley didn't know what to say, but simply smiled. "Can I see him?"

"Yea, come on."

She followed Tony down the corridor and into a room that said 'Medical,' wondering if maybe she might be the one needing medical attention for her racing heart.

Nathan was propped up on a bed, ice pressed to his knee, his hair all in disarray, but Haley couldn't help thinking how cute he looked.

"Hey 23. How're you feeling?"

"Better now," he grinned, opening his arms so he could pull her into a hug. "But I'm sorry we couldn't go to dinner."

She brushed her thumb over his bruised cheek and matched his grin, "it's "fine. I'm just glad you're okay. I was so worried about you."

"Did you interview West?"

"No," she grumbled, "he doesn't deserve it. His ass is benched for the rest of the season anyway."

Nathan sighed, "so is mine. It's gonna take about 6 months to fully recover."

"I'm sorry," she frowned.

He shrugged and took hold of her hand, "it's okay. That just means I have more time to spend hanging around the hot sportscaster from Charlotte 5 News."

Haley giggled, "is that so?"

"Yep."

"I like the sound of that," she whispered breathlessly.

"So do you need a quote from me or something?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm not here for that. I'm here as a friend to make sure you're alright."

"Friend?" Nathan scrunched his nose with disgust, "Did you just friend-zone me?"

Haley laughed, "no, I didn't mean it like that. To be honest though I don't know what we are."

Nathan gently squeezed her hand, "I'd like it if you were my girlfriend."  
"You sure about that, Scott?" Haley teased, "I mean, we haven't even went on a proper date yet, you might change your -"

Before she could finish talking, Nathan pulled her down for a kiss. Her eyes shut on instinct the second his lips brushed softly against hers.

"You know, you kind of talk a lot Haley James."

Haley pulled away, reopening her eyes and smiling, "I kinda have to. It's part of my job."

Nathan chuckled, "Well you're not working now are you?"

"Well no but-"

He silenced her again with another kiss.

"And we're off the record?" Nathan mumbled against her lips, feeling her nod. "'Cause I gotta tell you, you've got one serious ass."

"Nathan!" She admonished, hiding her rosy cheeks against his chest.

A husky laugh tore from between his lips, "What can I say? I guess I'm just another slimeball athlete, huh?"

She gave him a cheeky, sarcastic smile, "and I'm a brainless, bimbo reporter who knows nothing about basketball."

Nathan laughed again, "that's true. I heard you tried to sneak back here with a press-pass just to get in my pants," he joked.

"Watch it, 23." Haley playfully glared and poked her finger into his taut chest. She then leaned up and pulled him in for another long kiss, both glad they proved each other wrong.


	3. Epilogue

**Still shocked with the amount of feedback this story has received. I never thought people would like it this much, but thank you a bunch!**

 **This 'epilogue' takes place about five years later, and is dedicated to Mel. Happy birthday (:**

. . . .

"And the Charlotte Hornets win the 2022 NBA Championship!" Haley sprang from her seat upon hearing the announcer's voice echo through the stadium. Her eyes landed on Nathan and smiled proudly when his teammates rushed over to him to hoist his body through the air— with thirty seconds left in the game, Nathan scored the winning shot, bringing the Charlotte Hornets to clench the title for the years NBA championship.

There was nothing she wanted more than to run over to him and fling herself into his open arms, but she had to remember she was still technically working. Regardless of their relationship, both Nathan and Haley knew they had to remain strictly professional while working; they'd celebrate in private later.

"Good thing you're sleeping with the star player," Gary teased from beside her, "you'll be the first one to interview him."

Haley couldn't help but laugh. It was true. A few weeks ago, a sportscaster from ESPN made a snide comment about how Haley was always the first one to interview Nathan at a game and how 'unfair' it was. Yet another reason why they kept their private lives low-key; the media had a field day when their relationship leaked to the public a few years back. They didn't keep it a secret, but they also didn't flaunt it. Both Nathan and Haley agreed it'd be best if they separated work from their private lives and for the most part, they were successful.

As she looked around the stadium and at all the chaos surrounding them, Haley couldn't help but smirk. Sleeping with the star player did have its advantages; she cut right through the media line— ignoring their harsh glares and angry whispers— and approached Nathan, who was still in the midst of celebrating their big win.

Confetti fell like rain from the ceiling, cascading through their hair. Nathan's large grin only spread wider when he viewed Haley and Gary, who, unbeknownst to him, had already started the live broadcast.

"Hey 23!" Haley called out, "Congratulations."

"Hales!" He immediately rushed over and wrapped his arms around her waist, bending down to press his lips against hers for a passionate kiss. "I love you so much, baby," he gushed.

Haley felt her skin flush the deepest shade of red. She knew she shouldn't have told Gary to start filming but their producer wanted to capture the entire footage. Nathan clearly had no idea, otherwise he wouldn't have kissed her — he knew how much she hated PDA.

"Nathan," she whispered warningly, "we're live."

"I know," he smirked, "but I don't care. We did it, babe! We won!"

Gary zoomed in, focusing on Nathan's excited grin and Haley's red cheeks. Their producer actually encouraged their PDA, claiming how it increased viewership. People absolutely adored their relationship— even from their very little knowledge about it.

"How do you feel right now?" Haley tried to suppress her excited smile, but the attempt was futile.

"Like I'm the luckiest guy alive," Nathan screamed over the noise and into the microphone that Haley was holding out to him. "I couldn't possibly be any happier than I am right now."

Haley gave him a proud smile, "I may be a bit biased, but you played unbelievably," she laughed softly, "I mean, tonight was your highest scoring percentage ever. Besides the desire to win, what was your driving force?"

Nathan smirked and secretly snaked his arm around her back, "you know, there's actually a really hot reporter for Charlotte 5 News, so I was really trying to impress her tonight. Do you think it worked?"

If Haley wasn't already red, she'd be on fire. She didn't interview Nathan every time, but when she did, they only ever discussed the game. She couldn't believe how flirtatious he was being; it was throwing her completely off track. She knew her boss wouldn't necessarily care, but still, Nathan's compliments combined with that sexy grin nearly had her melting into a puddle right there on the gym floor.

He was staring at her — she felt it. His blue eyes were enough to set anything on fire and Haley knew if she met his heavy gaze, clothes would be shed; and that was not something she wanted to display on national television.

"Yes," she mumbled shyly. "It definitely worked."

Nathan chuckled quietly, "I'm serious though. I played this game for you, Haley. You've been my inspiration and motivation for the past five years. I wouldn't be where I am today without your love and support. So thank you."  
She didn't even attempt to hide her tears. The warm and wet drops fell from her eyes at a rapid pace.

"I love you," Nathan saw Haley mouth the words and smiled before pulling her closer to his side.

He pressed a quick kiss against her forehead but felt her nudging him slightly.

"Wait, I have more questions," she shook her head in attempt to focus. Damn him for distracting her with his forehead kisses. She nearly forgot they were still live. "Now that you've beat your scoring record and carried the Hornets to the Championship title, what's next career-wise?"

Nathan chuckled under his breath, knowing Haley added 'career wise' to the question so that he would discuss basketball. "Anything is possible now. I mean, ideally I'd like to win another championship, but I'm just so happy to be a part of this team. We worked so hard this year, and while it hasn't been easy, I couldn't be prouder. I just want to continue playing for as long as I can. I love this game and I love this team."

"I know you made a lot of Charlotte fans happy tonight. What do you have to say to them?"

"Thank you," he stated simply, looking directly into the video camera. "Seriously, thank you. The endless support we have received this season, and for many seasons before this one, never fails to amaze me. You know, the players aren't the only ones on this journey. The fans are right alongside us and we really appreciate it."

Haley smiled. Nathan truly adored his fans — maybe not the groupies (she certainly didn't)— but he would always stop in public to sign a little kid's t-shirt or high schooler's basketball. She was so proud of him, and she was even prouder to be standing next to him, watching his dreams come true. She'd never take it for granted.

"And what a journey it has been," Haley commented, "you guys were undefeated the entire season. Did you feel the pressure?"

Nathan shrugged, "Honestly, I think it'd be impossible not to feel pressure but I tried not to let it affect me or my game. Plus, it's a good thing I have you. You definitely know how to relieve the pressure," he winked.

"Nathan!" She chastised, the blush returning to her cheeks.

He laughed wildly, inwardly loving how easily he could rile her up and kissed her forehead again.

"Alright, I think it's time to wrap up," she mumbled shyly. Gary nodded from behind the camera and zoomed out, focusing on Nathan's hold on Haley, as well as her very swollen stomach.

He grinned secretly.

Haley brought the microphone up to her lips and gave the camera a dazzling smile, "There you have it, North Carolina. Nathan Scott, captain of the Charlotte Hornets scored the winning basket to defeat the Brooklyn Nets for the 2022 NBA Championship. Thanks for watching with us— reporting live from Time Warner Cable Arena, I'm Haley Scott, Charlotte 5 News."


End file.
